Trachoma agent is a chlamydia which causes a chronic contagious conjunctivitis marked by inflammatory granulations on the conjunctival surfaces. Trachoma agent can be grown in eggs or in tissue culture, but the harvested trachoma agent is in suspension with extraneous protein and cellular debris from the eggs or from the tissue culture.